warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MercWithMouth/Forgery
The Forge of Souls Deep within the twisting nether of the Warp, exists a quarter known as the Forge of Souls that is not controlled by the Ruinous Powers. It is a dark foundry, a chaotic perversion of an Adeptus Mechanicus Forgeworld, where Hereteks of the Dark Mechanicum, Warpsmiths, and an assortment of Daemonic entities toil relentlessly to produce Daemon Engines and other constructs of Chaos Technology that aid the unholy designs of the Warp's damned denizens. Amidst the rivers of molten metal and deadly black smoke, the manufactorums of the Forge of Souls fuse metal machinary with the spirits of daemons. The resultant daemon engines that take shape range from Forgefiend gunbeasts, to Soul Grinders, to Chaos Titan Walkers, and countless other forms. Binding Daemon and Machine A Chaos Sorcerer or Dark Apostle, by focusing his power, can coax a daemon to posses the body of a mortal being. However, entrapping an unwilling daemon into the shell of a machine requires the dark knowledge and power of a Warpsmith or Heretek. ]] Deep within the Forge of Souls, Warp entities are bound in nooses of rope woven from the hair of murderers or with chains fashioned of scrimshawed bone. These captive daemons are dragged biting and screaming into fiery citadels and dungeons controlled by the Dark Mechanicum. In the molten heat of the dark forges, the Warpsmiths trap the screaming daemons within the rune-bound hulls of the giant metallic beasts they have captured or created. The screaming and newly-created Daemon Engines must then be bludgeoned into submission until the time of battle is at hand. Of course, caging a hate-filled daemon in a physical form that can smash through a fortress wall is a hazardous business. Many machine-thralls and Dark Adepts are destroyed amidst the creation of each Daemon Engine. But this is of little consequence. Such daring agents of Chaos fear neither death nor pain. Rather, they cackle in delight as they inflict such upon their enemies as viciously as possible. The Three Oaths of the Iron Pact While a daemon can never be truly destroyed, after falling in battle its essence can languish for countless centuries before it is able to reform. Daemons find being in such a state of non-existence to be most intolerable. Many daemons will thus take steps to circumvent such fate. By forming a pact with the agents of the Forge of Souls, a daemon can surrender a certain number of the souls it has collected over the course of its existence, and in exchange, be granted the corporeal form of a Soul Grinder, or another particularly powerful machine of Chaos. The more souls the daemon surrenders, the more powerful will be its resultant form. However, before being released from the Forge of Souls to pursue its own ends, the daemon will be bound to the Three Oaths of the Iron Pact: *'The First Oath' - All of the souls harvested by the great blades and weapons of the Soul Grinder will be used for fueling the Forge of Souls. Further, should the daemon have an outstanding debt owed to the Forge of Souls, it must renumerate the debt with a greater number of souls in return. *'Second Oath' - The remnants of those machines wrecked by the Soul Grinder's adamantium claws shall be surrendered to the Forge of Souls. *'Third Oath' - Finally and most importantly, the Soul Grinder must oath that if any of the Chaos Gods attack the Forge of Souls to gain dominion over it, the Soul Grinder must disregard any of its previous loyalties and fight in its defense. Thusly, the Forge of Souls is able to prolong its operations and ensure its independence from the other powers of the Warp. Sources *White Dwarf October 2012, pgs. 6-10 *Codex: Chaos Daemons (4th Edition), pg. 44 Possible Categories Interestingly, a FORGE OF SOULS article could be denoted with a large number of categories: Chaos Chaos Vehicles Chaos Walkers Chaos Technology Daemons Vehicles Walkers Daemon Engines Chaos Daemons Chaos Vehicles Vehicles Chaos Technology Chaos Walkers Walkers Chaos Space Marines Daemon Engines Aircraft Attack Craft Chaos Chaos Aircraft Chaos Spacecraft Chaos Vehicles Spacecraft Vehicles Adepts Adeptus Mechanicus Chaos Chaos Chaos Space Marines Chaos Technology